Love and Anguish's Forever Journey
by ihavetoriblenews
Summary: This takes place after the events in The Final Act with a few changes. Naraku is dead. Kagome was never trapped in her era for 3 years and Kikyo is still around. With Inuyasha's former lover hating Kagome for taking the life she never had, Kikyo lingers around, unable to move on. How far will the dead preistess take her revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Bliss

Bright orange sun rose over the trees, making the fresh morning snow shine on field that covered the clearing near The Bone Eaters Well. The forest that surrounded the field was beginning to wake with life. Birds rose from their nests, fluffing up their wings and flying off to dry the frost on their feathers. A Rabbit emerged from her warren, slowly hopping through the soft white powder in search of food for her kits. Winter had left the trees nearly barren, but a few patches of leaves remained here and there, still giving the creatures in the forest some shelter from the cold. The older than time Sacred Tree stood tall and proud among the rest, towering over the little dirt path that led to Kaede's Village.

A thin layer of ice had settled on the many streams that led throughout the village, sparkling in the morning light. People exited the huts, retrieving tools to rack the mounds of snow off the roofs of their homes. Since all the crops had died from the cold, many travelers from surrounding areas always passed through the village to trade animal skins and pelts for other spoils, such as food and clothing. Children ran and dodged though the legs of their parents, tossing a ball back and forth amongst themselves. People waved and yelled greetings to their neighbors, smiling and laughing. Even though the cold had ravaged the land, life had gone on as usual and spirits were not dampened.

A larger hut stood at the edge of the village, smoke rising from the small opening in the roof. Inside, Kaede stirred the thick stew made from the herbs, dried meat and vegetables the villagers had helped her stock up on before the first snow fell. The old woman shivered slightly, pulling the bear skin further up around her shoulders. She smiled and tossed a few more logs into the flames that cooked her meal and heated her hut. Many families often brought her portions of their provisions since the weather made her muscles and bones ache. She only left her home twice a day to survey and check on the village. Peaceful times were here since Inuyasha, Kagome and their comrades finally defeated the beast Naraku a month ago. People no longer feared for their lives and the area had prospered. She sighed and stood up, pushing aside the wheat screen of her door and let her mind wander.

She thought about her sister Kikyo. Kagome had purified Naraku's miasma from her clay form, but her soul did not pass on. She also had not returned to her hut with Kaede. She explained that it was no longer her home and she was seen from time to time walking about the land nearby, trying to find her place in the world she was not meant to be in. Kaede has accepted her choice; for the sister she knew long ago had changed into a hateful and melancholy shell of a human being. She could find no form of peace as she was. She still believed she owned Inuyasha and had rights to his heart and that he would one day come to hell with her forever. Kikyo would not accept that he had moved on and decided to be with Kagome. Also, she was still in this world because she was not going to willingly give back the remains of her soul to her reincarnation. She hated Kagome, hated her because the girl from the future had taken away the life and love that should have been hers. The old priestess would always have love for her sister and hoped she would find peace one day, but did not dwell on those thoughts.

The old woman smiled and thought of all that had changed in a month. Inuyasha and Miroku had built dwellings for themselves and their intendeds. The monk the demon slayer's home was in the center while Inuyasha made his and Kagome's on a hill in the outskirts of the village. It was far away for the purposes of privacy and for the fact that the hanyou still felt like he was the protector of the village. Since Naraku was killed, not many demons or humans ever had the nerve to cause any trouble because they had heard of the formidable group that had defeated the great Naraku. Inuyasha and Kagome often came to see her, Kagome just to share meals once in a while and to keep her company while Inuyasha often brought her wild boars and deer to cook. Even the bear the lad had killed and skinned had filled her belly for a week and its hide was keeping her warm at this very moment. While Kirara stayed with Sango and Miroku always, Shippo, on the other hand was a different story. After the final battle, he realized he had not been much help in defeating Naraku and decided he needed to get stronger for his sake and everyone else's, incase danger ever arose again. The kitsune often left the village for weeks to attend the trials to grow in ranks to become a full-fledged fox demon. When he returned, he stayed with Inuyasha and Kagome in a room they had built just for him. Everything was as it should be. Pulling the bear skin snug around her body, she left her hut to make her first check on the village. She acknowledged her friends and then lifted face and one good eye to the winter sun, basking in it calming rays.

Kagome was sound asleep on the floor of her hut she shared with Inuyasha, her back snuggled against his warm chest, his arm wrapped around her. They both had arrived back with Miroku and Sango yesterday evening after answering the complaint about a demon at a nearby village. Miroku as usual had ripped off the people of it, much to the irritation of the others. Kagome was exhausted and she knew Inuyasha was too, even though he wouldn't admit it. Since they didn't have any plans, Kagome wanted to sleep in today and he was complaining on bit. They both were oblivious to the morning at first, but sun shined into their bedroom window and right into the half demon's eyes. He growled and cursed quietly; he didn't want to wake the beautiful maiden sleeping in his arms. He instead licked her cheek and pulled her closer, burying his nose in her hair. Her scent was like a drug to him. He could not believe when they first met that he had compared it to Kikyo's. He thought back to a month ago.

After she had been sucked into the meido's dark void, he had followed it to where she was. Destiny had told him she was born to be with him. There was no other way he could have possibly saved her if it wasn't for that reassurance. Cutting through the darkness with Tetsusaiga, seeing her eyes tear up and hearing her whimper his name. She had almost given up hope of ever seeing him again. The kiss they shared was nothing like the only other they had shared at Kaguya's castle; brief and timid. It was warm and passionate, the way of letting each other know they were real and belonged together. After the jewel and Naraku were no more, they were all that mattered.

After the well reappeared after being gone for days, the pair ended up being back in well house in Kagome's time. Her mother, brother and grandpa were all crying and rushed to embrace her. They both thought her time in the Feudal Era was up, but it didn't matter. Midoriko sent Kagome a vision and told her she had earned the right to be able to live on both sides; for both would be destroyed if it wasn't for her. After spending some time with her family, they returned and headed back to the village. A great celebration was held in the group's honor. Kagome was named the new priestess of the village and everyone adored her. He watched as she laughed and carried on with the others until night had fallen.

After she said her goodnights to everyone, his chance had come to whisk her away. He scooped her up bridal style and ran her with her to the Sacred Tree. Jumping up on to one of its welcoming branches, he settled her in his lap and kissed her. She squeaked in surprise but instantly melted into him, her arms snaking around his neck. After a long time, they broke apart and grinned at each other with flushed faces.

"Kagome … I … I love you so much." He murmured.

She smiled and nuzzled his chin. "I love you too Inuyasha."

He tucked her into his chest and held her as tight as he could without crushing her. "I thought I was never gonna see you again."

She reached up and ran her thumb across his lower lip. "I lost hope for a minute there too. I wanted to give into my fear of being alone forever in the darkness. The jewel's words echoed in my head again and again, but I finally was able to find to will to fight it. I knew you would never let me live it down if I failed at believing in you." She confessed with a smile.

He chuckled before she continued. "Wench."

She punched his arm playfully. "I knew you would never give up on me, so I couldn't have the easy way out either. I'm here now and I am not going anywhere."

He couldn't help himself; he kissed her again. This kiss was hot and wild; before they knew it they were pulling at each other's clothes and panting. He took her lower lip in his teeth, being careful not to cut her with his fangs. She gasped and her tongue found his. His taste and smell were so hot, like crisp pine trees and fire. It spoke to the very woman part of her. She moaned and twisted in his arms so her legs saddled his waist. He grunted when he felt her warm sex pressed against his groin and growled when he felt himself get hard. He has fantasized about her before and snuck away sometimes while she was at the hot springs and found his release with his hand. Having her like this with him was his erotic dreams come true. He adjusted himself so she could feel the effect he she had on him. She whined and rubbed against him. As he pulled her head to the side and greedily sucked at her neck, something clicked in her mind. She wasn't ready and she really didn't want her first time to be in a tree. It took all her strength to clear her mind and make him look at her.

"I-Inuyasha … w-wait, hold on." She rasped as his teeth grazed the now purple love bite on her neck.

He looked at her and cupped her face, his arousal forgotten. "What's the matter?"

She tried to catch her breath as she spoke. "You have how idea how much I want this … want you but, but don't you think this is not the best place for it?"

He swallowed and saw what she meant. There wasn't exactly enough room for what he wanted to do with her. "I guess you're right."

She saw his disappointment and giggled at him. "Don't you think we are a little out in the open? I really do not want anyone to see or hear us and I'm sure you don't either."

He sighed and kissed her nose. "You teasing woman; I suppose I will have to build us a hut then won't I?"

She laughed and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

He worked with the monk and village men to build a hut. He even put a tiny room in the back for the runt whenever he decided to stay over. When Shippo was not there, he and Kagome were intimate every day. She had told him that she was not ready to become his mate yet, after all she was still kind of young. He respected her wishes but was thrilled when she suggested they pleasure each other in other ways. He only knew a few basic things about mating, but she knew much more. He was amazed at some of the things she did, from sucking his member in her mouth to something she called "anal". He never had thought about it, but glad she did. He learned how she liked to be touched too, and it gave him great pride knowing he could make her body shatter with his fingers. He was fine with waiting until she was ready to become his forever.

His thoughts were pulled back to the present when he felt her stir from her slumber. She yawned and stretched, blushing when she realized they both naked. His arm was around her waist, his hand inches from her sweet place. They were covered in a thick bear skin blanket and she shivered when she remembered how cold it was. Inuyasha had kept her warm throughout most of the night after they have fooled around, but now the warm flames were now nothing but ash and glowing embers. She giggled when she felt him grow slightly hard against her back. He growled playfully and turned her over to look at him.

"Hey … good morning." He said, kissing her sweetly.

She smiled and eagerly kissed him back. "Hey yourself, did you sleep good?"

He growled she followed his gaze down every inch of her nude body and she blushed. "You have no idea, wench." he answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Carefree

After staying for a few more minutes cuddled together, Inuyasha stood up from the floor and helped Kagome to her feet. Though the cold seemed to have no effect on him, Kagome still shivered from the sudden rush of chilly air on her bare body. Wrapping the bear skin around her form, she hurried past Inuyasha, who was putting on his Fire Rat, to the small basket in the corner where she kept her clean clothes. Kaede has suggested she wear traditional priestess robes, but she rejected the idea; she didn't want to look any more like her dead counterpart than she already did. It was far too cold to wear her school uniform, so she decided on a pair of faded blue jeans and a light blue sweater. Picking up her bra, panties and yesterday's clothes from the floor, she tossed them into the pile that had to be washed. While slipping on fresh undergarments, she quickly ran a brush through her hair and grabbed her bow and arrows.

Inuyasha watched in amusement as she hurried around the hut, almost tripping over her own feet. He didn't know why she wore new clothes every day; she never smelled bad. Her delectable scent clung to everything and it drove him mad with need most of the time. On their travels, he sometimes would be a little angry and impatient around her. They would always get in fights and she would always demand to know what his problem was. He always told her he was fed up with not being able to find Naraku or the nights he was transformed human by the new moon, but those were only two of the three excuses. The third was because once a month, she would go into heat. Before they admitted their love, he would just try to block his thoughts about her powerful scent to keep his sanity. Even now, it took all his willpower to stop himself from giving in to his lust and need for her. He promised he would wait until she was ready. Still, the dreams he had about grabbing her hips and pounding into her wet heat lingered in the front of his mind.

"Ready?" she asked, snapping him out of his fantasy.

"Keh … I've been ready woman." He teased, pushing aside the woven mat door and stepping out into the frigid air. She playfully slapped his arm and took his hand, making her way down the ridge to the village. He always insisted on carrying her and running down the hill, but she liked the short walk down the curvy path and enjoyed the scenery. He rolled his eyes. Carrying her always brought him comfort, but he was still happy just to hold he hand.

"I asked Kaede if she would help me with my priestess training a little today. I can shoot arrows fine, but my barrier making skills are still kind of sketchy." She said, brushing some fresh flakes off her sleeve. "You could come to help me if you want to."

The hanyou cracked his back and flexed. "Sure, it's been awhile since I have had any real exercise. Any demons worth fighting have not appeared since Naraku was killed."

She smiled at his boasting, shaking her head. Even if he wouldn't admit it, she knew Inuyasha was happy that they didn't have to worry about being killed every day. She enjoyed watching him sleep so peacefully every night, like the time he was watching her study and he dozed off on her bed. He was right though. Since the rumor of him being the protector of the village had spread around, the area had been rather quiet. The only action the group had seen was the occasional call to nearby villages to slay small nuisance demons. Neither Sango nor she never really had to do any fighting; Inuyasha and Miroku always had it done in a matter of minutes.

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed she had stopped walking. Inuyasha turned to see why she did and noticed the distracted look on her face. "Oi, Kagome! Hurry up! Spring will be here before we reach the village!"

She quickly hurried to catch up to him but stopped short, a crafty grin appearing on her face. Seeing that he still had his back turned, she slowly knelt down and grabbed a wad of snow and shaped it into a perfect ball shape. Knowing she would regret it, she pitched the perfect snowball through the air right towards him. Inuyasha tried to turn in time when he heard it whizzing toward him, but he was too late. The frozen sphere hit him square in the face, momentarily blinding him. Wiping his eyes and sputtering, he glared at her.

"So, you think that's funny?" he growled.

She giggled and smirked at him. "Yep."

He took a step toward her. "You're playing with fire."

"What you gonna do about it, dog boy?" she countered, backing away. "Come and get me."

Before he could answer, she raced off into the bushes. Wanting revenge he sped after her, following the sound of her shoes crunching on the frozen ground. Wanting to have some fun, he didn't try to catch her immediately. Instead he hunkered down low and stalked her tempting form through the shrubs. Her blue sweater stuck out through the leaves as he watched her move farther away. He lost her from his sight, but only for a moment. He smirked when he realized what she was doing as her scent moved down wind.

"Crafty little minx." He muttered under his breath. When he was far enough away from her, he darted up into a nearby tree and watched her push through the brush.

She glanced around and tried to sense his aura. "Inuyaaaasha? Where are youuu?"

As he was about to jump down to scare her, something caught his eye. A large pile of snow had collected on the hefty limb below him, ready to be shaken loose. Hoping down and catching himself on the side of the tree he kicked the branch hard, freeing the snow. Just as Kagome looked up, she was doused by a heap of white and leaves. As she struggled to free herself from the mound, Inuyasha jumped down from his perch and landed lightly beside her. Seeing her frustrated red cheeks, he wanted to howl in laughter.

She swore as she tried to wipe snow from eyes. "Dammit! I'm freezing!"

"Whoops, sorry." He said with a taunting smile.

She huffed and held out her arm. "Help me up please. It's cold!"

Not seeing her sly smile when he grasped her hand, she yanked him down to her. He landed on top of her with an "Ooof!" and glowered at her. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

Rather than answer him, she leaned up and pushed her lips to his. Sitting up and pulling her into his lap, he gently ran his claws through her hair. As the kiss heated up, she sucked at his lower lip and ran her tongue over his fangs. Growling deep he ran his hands down her hips, lifting her sweater up an inch and resting his thumbs on her soft stomach. She shivered at his touch, totally forgetting the cold. As his fingers were about to slip into her jeans, she pushed them away and pulled back to look at him, his hot breath making her dizzy.

"Not here, we have to go and see Kaede." She muttered, attempting to stand up.

He stopped her and licked her collarbone. "Feh … let the old hag wait."

She squirmed against him. "C'mon, let me up."

He held her in place. "No, I don't think I will. You can't just kiss me like that and bail from it. I liked what we were doing a minute ago."

"I promise that we will have some time for this later, but right now we have to meet with Kaede. I want to hurry and meet with her because this weather is not good for her to be out in very long." She said, pulling free from his hold. "Now let's go."

The hanyo huffed and pulled her up with him but rather than letting her walk, he kneeled down and motioned for her to climb on. She smiled and braced her hands on his shoulders as he picked her up. Giggling as she saw his face flush red, she buried her face into his back and felt him shudder. Trying to clear his mind, he then sped off down the hillside with her clinging to him. Seeing an opportunity to mess with him, she timidly reached up and touched one of his ears. It flicked in her hand and she rubbed it a little harder, hearing him grunt. When he suddenly skidded to a stop, she squeaked and clung to him from fear of falling off.

He glanced over his shoulder and gave her a pleading look. "If you keep that up, we won't be seeing Kaede for a few hours."

She blushed and kissed his cheek as he continued to sprint. The weather had really made the land beautiful. She admired the white landscape and the icy wind blasted her face. Flakes pelted her eyes and some landed on her nose, making her sneeze. She felt Inuyasha shake with laughter as the village came into view.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

He gave her amused grin, one of his fangs protruding from between his lips. "Can the wimpy human not take a little snow?"

She pinched his arm. "Shut up and run."

Many villagers waved and yelled greetings at the pair as they walked into the village. Inuyasha crossed his arms and scowled of into space while Kagome was suddenly surrounded by people wishing her happiness, offering food and asking her to bless their newborns. One little girl pushed her way through the mass of adult legs and held a pretty handwoven necklace with a blue topaz stone hanging from it. Her name was Ting if Kagome remembered correctly.

"Lady Kagome, this is for you." She murmured shyly. "I helped my Momma make it for you."

Kagome knelt down to her level and accepted the necklace with a smile. "Why thank you Ting, that is very sweet of you. It is very beautiful. Make sure to tell your Mother Thank You for me too." The girl nodded and waved goodbye, running back to her mother and two brothers.

After a few moments, she politely made her way away from the mob of well-wishers and sighed in relief. These people really thought of her as a hero and somewhat of a saint; it was overwhelming. After listening to them all for just a few minutes she felt as if she needed a nap. Inuyasha saw it was over and caught up to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked while analyzing her face.

She laughed and glanced at him. "I don't know if I will ever get used to that. Every time I come here it's like they worship the ground I walk on. It's flattering and exhausting at the same time."

He elbowed her and lightly kissed her forehead. "You deserve it wench. You helped defeat the worst demon of this century. They damn well should respect you. Except I don't like the way some of these men are undressing you with their eyes. They'll know you're mine if I have to beat it into them!"

She laughed at the way he flexed his claws when a few men were still watching her. "Oh, is somebody jealous?"

He ignored her as they spotted Kaede walking toward them. Inuyasha was worried about the old woman. She looked frailer every day and the cold weather wasn't doing her any good. It looked like she only had a few more years left in her. He knew the village would be devastated when she passed on, Kagome especially. Kaede had taught her everything she knew and given him good advice now and again. He remembered the fight he had with Kagome about him accusing her of being in love with Kouga after The Birds of Paradise attacked his pack. He didn't know at that time that his feelings of anger and betrayal were his own way of admitting he had new feelings for her. Like the pig-headed fool he was, he made her mad enough to where she left to go back to her era. He sat and pouted in the village and waited for her to come back, never wanting to admit he was wrong. Shippo eventually dragged him to Kaede's, insisting he wanted to help. After he told her the story about the weird pictures he drew, he somehow had ended up in Kagome's room while she was asleep and had fallen victim to her saying the "S" word in her sleep. After she returned, he told her the only reason he was apologizing was for murdering that damn loud alarm clock of hers. Miroku and Sango much to his displeasure told her he really was sorry for what happened and things returned to normal. He never would have had it in him go and apologize if Kaede hadn't dropped the hint that it was his fault. The old woman didn't know how much he was grateful for her help that day.

"Hello Kaede, how are you feeling today" Kagome asked as she walked up and hugged her warmly.

Kaede smiled, the lines on her wrinkled face broadening. "I am alright child. I have just come from a visit with Miroku and Sango. They informed me they will be getting married in a week or two once they are able to contact Master Mushin and Kohaku."

Kagome's eyes lit up and she was practically jumping in place. "That's wonderful! We will have to stop by on the way back to congratulate them. I hope Shippo will make it back in time to be here for the ceremony."

Inuyasha scoffed and shook his head. "It will be a miracle if he shows up. The runt has been so wrapped up in his fox demon trials that he doesn't think about anything else."

"Are ye ready to go and practice you spiritual powers, Kagome?" Kaede asked. "We had better start now before it gets too late in the day."

Kagome nodded and tried to act tall. "Yes. Let's go!"

Kaede smiled at her enthusiasm and pulled her bear skin wrap tighter around herself. Before Kagome followed her toward the well, she bounded over and took Inuyasha by the hand. He smiled at her but groaned when she tugged him along behind her. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Insecure

The trio had been outside for an hour and the snow wasn't letting up by any means. Kagome stood at the edge of the field, the forest at her back. She was winded, but stood her ground as she prepared for another of Inuyasha's mock attacks. He would use Tetsusaiga, but purposely never used his full power for fear of hurting her by accident. Kaede agreed that she wasn't ready for the brunt of his maximum power and he agreed. Her barriers were pretty sturdy, but she could only keep them up for a minute or two, which frustrated her. Her feet would slide in the dirt whenever Inuyasha sliced at the blue wall with only half his power. No matter how hard she tried, every time it would crack and shatter. Kaede and he tried to tell her that was enough for today, but she insisted on continuing.

"Kagome, it's getting colder. I can take this weather for a while, but you and the old woman can't. Let's go back to the village." Inuyasha said, lowering his sword.

Kaede nodded. "He is right child. That's enough for today."

She shook her head while trying to catch her breath. "No! Not yet! I can do this! I just need to try harder!"

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga. "C'mon, the last thing anyone needs is for you to get sick."

"What are you doing?! I said I can take it!" she said, but Inuyasha could hear her teeth chattering.

He took her hands and lowered her defensive stance. "No, now come here." He said, holding out his arms as Kaede slowly climbed on to is back.

She glared and sighed in anger. "Fine."

He picked her up and raced through the white covered trees back to the village. All the time, she wouldn't look at Kaede or him. She just stared off into the distance. The villagers waved as they passed, but she paid them no mind. The hanyo knew she was angry for them having to leave, but there was a limit. She may be a priestess, but she was still a human. Stopping in front of Kaede's hut, he kneeled down to let her off.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. Now Kagome and ye had better head home. It looks as if the storm will get worse." She said, turning to go inside. "Goodbye."

He nodded and Kagome said a small "Bye" under her breath. He set her down and the pair walked through the ever expanding village in the direction of Miroku and Sango's house. All of the traders had gone and people had begun to hurry inside and away from the chilly weather. Inuyasha spotted Ting's mother ushering her and her siblings inside. It was still early in the day, but the grey storm clouds let hardly any sunlight show, so it may have well been dusk. Only a few figures trudged through the snow, making sure their homes were insulated enough and putting away their livestock.

When Kagome made no move to talk to him or hold his hand, he blocked her path and put his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She waved him off and tried to maneuver around him, but he wouldn't relent. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Kagome. You're not acting like yourself." He pressed, making her look at him.

She tried to pull away while fighting back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. "I just need to be stronger, that's all." She said with a slight hint of envy in her voice.

"You're strong enough, everyone knows it." He said as she pulled away from him.

She whipped around to stare at him, tears running down her cheeks. "No they don't! I'll never be as good as _**her**_! They see Kikyo! I even overheard a village man say I was just a copy … a replacement!"

He growled, his fangs glinting. "Who was he?! I'll show that stupid, damn fool who he …"

"That's not the point!" she said exasperatedly. "They're right! I am nowhere near where Kikyo is as a priestess and I never will be! Everyone knows that if it came down to me and her in a battle, she would wipe the floor with me! After only a few practices I was exhausted! You didn't even use your full power!"

His eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"Oh please, I have seen you fight a thousand times! I know when you are not bothering to give it your all! See, even you think I don't have what it takes." She said, sniffing and wiping her nose on her sleeve.

Not wanting to hear another word from her, he crushed her to his chest and tucked her head under his chin. "Shut up."

She gasped. "What did you say?"

"I don't want you to say another bad thing about yourself, wench. Do you hear me? Yes, you are not Kikyo. You are better than she is. She expected the villagers to adore and idolize her, thought they were beneath her. She never admitted it, but I could tell. You are so much more human than she was when she was alive. You don't expect a lot and always think of others before yourself. You always try to see the best in others when they don't even see it themselves. Never compare yourself to her." He said, rubbing her back.

''Inuyasha … I …" she murmured.

"No, let me finish. Do you know the reason I hated you so much after you broke the seal on the spell sealing me on the tree? It was because I also thought you were the same as Kikyo. The more time we spent together, I began to realize how wrong I was. You brought me back when I lost faith in myself. You taught me to laugh and smile … to trust people again. Also did the one thing Kikyo couldn't do." He said, nuzzling her hair.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Love me for who I am. She wanted to use the jewel to change me human so people wouldn't judge her being with a half demon. You see past everything and have shown me what real love is. You are nothing like her. You're perfect. I love you for who you are too, and I will never stop." He said, his lips brushing her cheek.

"Inuyasha …" but she didn't finish as he kissed her softly and passionately. She wrapped her arms around him and returned his advance. His claws tangled in her hair, gently scrapping her scalp. Hid lips were hot and sweet like the most addictive drug. His gentle touch and ardent words being too much, her tears came like rain. Smelling the salty scent, he broke away and licked the drops off her face. She giggled and hugged him to her, his woody forest smell comforting her.

"Inuyasha, I love you too." She said into his neck.

He kissed her nose and brushed some snow out of her hair. "Okay, let's hurry up and go to see Sango and the monk so we can go home before you freeze."

She had to admit; it was hard to stand the cold now. "Alright." She said, taking his hand.

Their comrade's hut was not that far of a walk, they lived a couple of houses down form Kaede's. Inuyasha insisted on carrying her, but she refused since they were almost there. As the hut appeared, she smiled. It, like theirs, was larger than the rest. The headman if the village had insisted that all of the people who helped defeat Naraku were to be handsomely rewarded. Sango had said it wasn't necessary, but Miroku graciously accepted. When she asked why, he simply said that wouldn't they like a big enough home to house all of the children they planned to have. Though his wind tunnel had disappeared and the need for a son to carry on the curse had ended, he still wanted many children. Sango wanted to deny him but she couldn't, she had to admit he would make a wonderful father. She also hoped that having a wife and family would stop him from womanizing.

Kagome knocked lightly on the side of the house. "Sango, its Kagome and Inuyasha, can we come in?"

Sango pocked her head out of the hut flap. "Yes. Hurry up and come in, the heat is getting out." Before Sango even had a chance to greet them Kagome tackled her with a hug, making her almost loose her balance.

"We just heard from Kaede that you two are planning to get married soon, that's so great!" she squealed, clapping her hands. Kirara appeared from the hall and rubbed against her hip. Seeking warmth, the tiny two-tail crawled into her lap and purred with content.

"Hi there, Kirara. How are you?" Kagome said, petting her behind the ears. The cat yawned and let out a little "mew" in response.

Sango beamed at her. "It is not going to be a big wedding, just a few people."

Miroku stirred the stew that was simmering over the fire. "We also hope that the weather will be kind to us on the day we set it for. I am quite anxious to have Sango as my wife. Even though I am going to be leaving this part of my life behind, nothing means more to me than her."

Sango blushed and winked at Kagome. "Would you guys like some stew?"

"Defiantly, it looks yummy!" Kagome said, quickly sitting down by the fire.

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha, who was still standing by the door. "Come and eat some lunch with us, my friend."

"Feh, I suppose you are bummed out about the fact that once you're married, you won't be able to scam on women anymore, you letch." He said.

When Sango's smile faded some, Kagome glared at him. "Inuyasha … sit boy!"

As the beads activated and pulled him to the floor with a loud "Thud", he growled and rubbed his sore forehead. "What the hell was that for?!"

When Kagome ignored him, Miroku saw his chance to speak. "We have already talked about that. I told Sango that she has nothing to worry about. A married man does not flirt with others. I love and desire Sango only and plan to always make her see that." He took her hand and kissed her palm. "I will not betray our marriage and your trust by breaking that promise."

"I know." She said, clasping her hand in his.

The energy in the room calmed as the group prattled on about their pasts and about how many things had changed. Inuyasha listened intently but did not comment when Sango brought up the subject of being pregnant and having children. He never thought he would ever have a mate, let alone pups. The idea elated him. To see his Kagome' belly round with their child and knowing they created it together. Would the pups have his features or look like her? He imagined his sons trying to be tough warriors and his daughters smiling just because he would enter the room. When the slayer asked Kagome if she planned on having any babies, he tuned his ears to hear is future mate's answer.

"Of course we want to have kids, when the time is right." She said, smiling at him.

He couldn't help but grin back at her. In the moment of happiness, he failed to smell or hear the new arrival approach the hut. He growled when an orange mass of fluff bounded into the hut and shook frost from his fur.

"Brrr, it's chilly out there!" Shippo said while he made sure he could still feel his tail.

"Hey Shippo, how is training going?" Kagome asked as he ran up to hug her.

"Hi Kagome, I missed you! It is going great! I moved all the way up to fourteenth rank! The head of the Fox Demon council even started to let me teach some of the newer recruits some basic forms and abilities. He thought that having me instruct them was vital for me since I am only a few ranks away from passing to become a full- fledged Fox Demon." He said, puffing out his chest. "Everyone was sent home today because of the storm."

"We're glad you're back to hear the news Shippo." Miroku said.

"What news?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Miroku and I have decided to get married soon." Sango said whilst tying her hair back.

"That's great! I knew you two would get married one day!" he exclaimed.

Kagome could tell Inuyasha was growing bored and stood up and glanced out the window. "Okay you guys, I think we should head home before it gets worse." She said to Inuyasha and Shippo.

As they headed for the door, she waved and Miroku tied the door shut behind them. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and waited for the kit to hop into her arms. Shippo snuggled into Kagome's chest and she ruffled his hair. Shippo always saw Kagome as his adoptive mother and was happy when she was happy. Seeing Inuyasha as his father was a weird thought, but the fox still admired him regardless.

"I missed you guys." He said.

Kagome smiled and smoothed his tail. "We missed you too Shippo."

"Keh, I didn't even notice you were gone." Inuyasha said, but he had to admit he missed the kit too some.

"Inuyasha, why is there a bruise on your face?" Shippo cheekily asked, but he already knew the answer. "Were you being stupid again?"

The hanyo growled. "Shut up or you can walk home, runt."


	4. Chapter 4

Heat

Inuyasha sat and watched as Kagome and Shippo finished their stew, his ears flicking every now and then. He began to dose off as the runt prattled on about some new techniques he had almost perfected and listened to Kagome clap as he showed off a few of them. Tiny sparks of fire and high popping noises filled the room, waking the hanyou from his snooze. He smiled lightly as Shippo made a shower of wild daises fall on to Kagome's head. He had to admit, the brat was very spunky. He was sure that when the kitsune grew up, he would have no problem charming a female fox demon into being his mate. His attention was pulled from his thoughts as Kagome held the flowers under her nose.

She giggled and bowed dramatically to the kit, then to lean down to kiss his cheek. "Why, thank you kind sir."

Shippo blushed and twiddled his thumbs. "You're welcome Kagome."

In his bashful state, he failed to realize that one of the floating embers had drifted out of his sight and landed right on the ear of Inuyasha. The half demon jumped to his feet, swearing and batting at his burnt appendage. Shippo glanced at the commotion and glanced up at Inuyasha, who was glaring at him. He gulped and quickly made the rest of his fire magic disappear. Kagome stood up and watched as Inuyasha picked the kit by his tail, holding him at eye level. Shippo's lip quivered as Inuyasha pointed to his head.

"What the hell runt?!" he growled.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to … I just lost my focus for a second." Shippo pleaded.

Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha, it was an accident. Put him down."

"Feh, whatever." He snapped, dropping the kit on to the hut floor.

Kagome picked him up and made it so he had to look at her. "Shippo, I know it was an accident and all is forgiven… " She said. Inuyasha's mouth gaped and he began to retort, but she cut him off. "…but you have to be careful. Sometimes when you get distracted, people can get hurt. I want you to promise me you will always try your hardest to keep concentrated. Can you do that for me?"

Shippo nodded. "I promise; I'll keep training really hard!"

She smiled. "Good, now go to bed."

As Kagome hugged him goodnight, Inuyasha watched the scene in awe. She really was amazing. The woman would make an amazing mother one day. She was warm, caring and passionate. Other than the obvious reasons, she was also educated and could read and write, which many in this era could not. She had even started to teach him a few things and he could not get enough. He could just picture her cooing and tickling their pups.

After watching the kit walk into his room, she turned to him and gently touched his ear. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It barely hurts anymore. The brat may almost be top rank, but he still has a long way to go otherwise." He said.

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "He has someone great to look up to."

Inuyasha laughed and placed his hands on her hips. "Feh, at least it's mostly me and not Miroku he sees as a role model. Can you imagine?"

Kagome giggled and kissed his chin. "I think you are pretty incredible."

She gasped when he pulled her flush against him. "Let me show you just how incredible I am."

As his lips met hers, she tried to pull away. "Inuyasha, we can't! Shippo is here … in the next room!"

He smirked at her mortification. "He's asleep."

She struggled with her resolve as his warm breath fanned her face, making her a little dizzy. "N-no … we'll make noise. He'll hear us!"

"I'll be sure to keep it down." He said, grazing his thumb over her lip.

She gazed at his skeptically. "You're not exactly quiet when we …" but she didn't finish because he covered her mouth with his palm.

"Trust me." He murmured, removing his hand and replacing it with his lips.

As his hands roamed over her back and gently tugged at her hair, she surrendered to his touch and felt him tease his claws along her spine. He growled when she nipped his bottom lip and swiped his tongue along hers. She pulled closer to him when a wisp of icy air blew through the crack in the hut flap door. He chuckled and pushed her back gently against the hut wall. Pinning her body with his, he lowered his hand and ran it up the inside of her calf, giving her goosebumps along her leg. She squeaked when he then picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Having her in his total control, he began to tease her neck and collarbone with his lips.

"We h-have to be … ah!" she gasped as one of his fangs skimmed over her skin.

He pulled back and placed one finger over her lips. "Shhh, I thought you wanted us to be quiet."

She didn't get a chance to answer before he reached for the hem of her shirt and gently tugged it over her head. He felt his mouth water as he gazed at the light blue and lacey fabric that covered her breasts. She had made it a point to be gentle when taking it off when he insisted just to slice the back of it with his claws. She watched him with a lustful expression as he delicately unclasped the hooks and peeled the straps off her shoulders. He tossed it aside and took in the sight of her perfect shaped mounds rising and falling as she breathed. He placed one hand on a rosy nipple and kneaded it between his fingers, making her squirm. He laughed quietly at her frustrated face when he stopped and playfully nipped at her pouted lips. She gasped in surprise when he down cupped her breast, taking one of her pebbled peaks in his mouth.

"Oh … Inuyasha … yes, that feels … ah." She whispered, letting her hands rest on the sides of his neck.

As his teeth pulled at her flesh and his tongue ghosted over her skin, her hands had found their way to the edges of his robe. The hanyou shivered as her fingers snaked inside to his white under shirt, splaying over his bare chest and pushing the garments off his shoulders. His mouth left her breasts and he resumed his assault on her neck, making her moan. With her legs wrapped around him tightly, she could feel him growing harder and harder against her. Not being nearly as close to her as he wanted, he stood up and carried her with him back to their bed, all the while devouring her mouth with his own. He lowered her down and hovered over her, kissing her slow and deep.

Inuyasha leaned back to look at her, her body glowing in the firelight. "You're so beautiful, Kagome."

"You're not so bad yourself." She murmured, running her hands down his chest to his stomach.

As he leaned down for another kiss, he didn't know how much longer he could stand her teasing him. Giving her a heated smile, he reached for the button of her jeans and she tilted her hips to help him take them off her. He growled when he saw that the pair of what she called "panties" where the same shade of blue as her bra. He really did enjoy seeing her dressed in the clothes from her time. Sure she looked beautiful in some of the kimonos the villagers had given to her as gifts, but the modern ones really did suit her. After all, she was one of a kind. He also was thrilled that he was the only one who would ever see her like this, almost naked before him; the only one who would warm his bed and body at night.

He returned from his thoughts and grinned down at her shy form. "Perfect."

Kagome took his hand and placed it on the space just below her belly button. "Please Inuyasha … touch me."

He didn't have to be told twice. His hand traveled down until he felt the dampness of her sex on his fingers. She mewled against him as he rubbed the dark spot on her underwear. "Kagome, you're already so wet. I've barely even started."

She whined as he rubbed her with one hand while slipping her panties off with the other. As the reached her ankles, she kicked them off into the corner and placed her hand over his. His calloused hand sent a tremor of pleasure up her spine. She held back a scream as he rubbed her a little harder and swirled his fingers in her clit. She could already feel the familiar knot of pressure in her stomach.

"Yes … Inu … yes, right there. Yeah … please, harder." She said, her nails scratching his arm.

Inuyasha smirked and curled his fingers around her folds, slipping one of his digits inside of her. He had to cover her mouth with his as he pumped his finger in and out of her tight walls. Seeing she had not yet found her release with his hand alone, he stopped and licked her juice from his hand.

"So sweet." He said, grabbing her waist and bringing her legs over his head, burying his face between her thighs. The heat of her arousal almost made him end right there, but he was determined to make her peak first. Her scent and taste was like fresh honey, rich and sweet; the most addictive drug possible. He roughly licked her moist folds, making her squeeze her eyes shut in pleasure. He hissed in approval when she dug her fingers into his scalp.

"Mmmm … just like that. Don't s-stop." She said, biting her lip to keep from screaming.

He could hear her heartbeat thundering in her chest and knew she was close. Suddenly she rubbed one of his ears and his eyes rolled back in his head a little. The sensation of his pants scrapping him was starting to hurt. He wanted her mouth on him. While sucking at her, he reached up and played with her core.

"Cum for me, Kagome." He growled.

She felt her toes curl as his touch sent her soaring. "Yes! Inuyasha … I'm going to … yeah! I'm …"

Her body shuddered and her legs went slack along his back. After licking her some couple more times, he removed his hand and sucked his fingers clean. Moving up and over her, he pillowed his head on her breasts and waited for her breathing to slow. Kagome slowly tried to sit up, her legs feeling like Jell-O. She stared him with a big goofy grin kissed his softly.

"That was … wow." She said, trying to straighten her hair back to the way it was. She then noticed how hard he still was. "Pitching a tent?" she teased.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you gonna help me out here?"

She giggled and rolled on to her side, kissing him down his jawline. He sighed as her lips traveled down his neck and to his chest. She marveled at his toned muscles and perfect abs. The only imperfection was the angry, pink puckered scar where Sesshomaru had forced his hand through his half-brother's gut. Her hanyou's strength still surprised her. As she reached the ties to his pants, she kissed him fiercely and tucked her hand inside. He tensed when she grasped his hard member, running her thumb over his tip.

"Take these off." She whispered. He hurriedly obliged her, slipping them off and letting his erection spring free.

Kagome had seen a few other penises in her Sex Ed class in school. Unlike the rest of her friends, she never had a boyfriend of any kind before until she met Inuyasha. Yuka, Ayumi and Eri always talked about and compared how big their boyfriend's dicks were. They also had no problem showing each other pictures of them and describing how good they were at sex. Kagome was appalled at Yuka when she had somehow gotten a hold of Hojo's phone and found a few of his own snap shots. Kagome always refused when Hojo would ask her out, much to the disappointment of her friends. She did not want to be a part of their little "Dick Judging" group. Some of the ones she had seen were big, but none of them could hold a candle to Inuyasha … he was huge, at least seven to eight inches. He didn't have hair all over like most guys did. He had one patch of downy soft silver fur at his base. The first time she had blew him, she gagged and couldn't breathe. He was patient and let her take her time to make her feel comfortable.

She watched his member pulse and twitch as the cold air surrounded it. Stroking him hard, she leaned down and kissed his head lightly. She licked and swirled her tongue along his shaft, making him whine. The hair around him felt like silk, not prickly or coarse. Jerking him hard, she watched as a pearl of pre cum beaded at his tip. Smiling to herself, she licked her lips and took him deep into her mouth.

"Oh … fuck … Kagome." He growled.

It was so amazing to watch her head bob up and down on his member. He would groan when she would every once in a while graze her teeth along him. She was incredible. He sat up when he felt her gently roll his balls in her hand, kneading them gently. Not being able to help himself, his hips involuntarily jerked up to meet her mouth. He placed a hand in the hair and forced himself down her throat, making her moan. He felt himself wanting release as her hot passage constricted around him.

"Yeah … shit, I'm going to …" but he didn't get to finish as he jerked into her a few more times and filled her mouth.

She felt his juice coat her throat and swallowed tiredly, white leaking out of the corners of her lips. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she kissed his limp appendage once more and crawled up to lay her head on his chest. He nuzzled her forehead and tried to catch his breath, running his claws along her shoulder.

"Damn wench." he growled kissing her messily, his muscles still shaking.

Kagome smiled and threaded their sweaty fingers together. He grabbed his rob and draped it over their sated bodies, tucking her head under his chin. They lied there for what seemed like forever enjoying the still blazing fire, its flames casting dancing shadows along the walls. Even though they were silent, no words were needed. She snuggled closer to him and tangled her legs with his. As she felt sleep washing over her, she blinked awake and sat up on one elbow. She giggled when she saw him snoring lightly.

"Hey, Inuyasha … wake up." She whispered.

He inhaled and glanced down at her. "What is it Kagome?"

She bit her lip, trying to figure out how to say it. "Two things. First, I suggest we both get dressed before we go to sleep if Shippo wakes up early."

He glanced down and had forgotten they were both still nude. The last thing he wanted was for the runt to see them like this. He nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Second, after he leaves in a few days … I want … I'm ready to mate with you." She said timidly.

He smiled and cupped her cheek, his golden eyes burning into hers. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to become yours forever." She said, kissing his nose and fiddling with the subjugation beads around his neck.

He brought his forehead to hers. "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too." She said. Patting his stomach, she sat up and reached for her clothes. "I think we should get dressed now."

The half demon snapped out of his daze and nodded. "Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

Wicked

The snow storm carried on through the night, bitter wind shaking the already frail trees down to their roots. Dark clouds swirled in the sky, blocking out the moon and stars. Only small beams of light found their ways to earth. Humans and animals stayed fearfully in their homes, knowing that night, even a night such as this, brought danger to those who were not prepared. Whether it had been from freezing or encountering a foe, the threat was always there. However, the night did not hinder one vengeful being, her soul collectors floating around her.

Kikyo walked slowly through the cold, unperturbed by the icy weather. Since her body was a hollow clay shell of what she once was, she felt nothing. Even though the sheet of falling snow was not ideal for sight, she trudged onward. Most would probably mistake her for a ghost, a soul lost forever in the frost covered forest. She might as well have been. She wanted nothing more than to return to the land of the dead, but her quest for revenge against those who had wronged her dashed her hopes of finding peace. As long as she still walked the earth, Inuyasha and her weak reincarnation would pay.

"I refuse to let him forget me … she will not have him. He belongs to me! Me alone!" she said aloud, her voice muffled by the wind. "Inuyasha is mine and I will obtain him, one way or another."

She had journeyed a week or two away from the village, her quest the only thing on her mind. Even though she had no doubts about her power, she preferred not to get her hands dirty. The hanyou could also never know that she was tied to this sin she was about to commit. If she did not succeed, he would surely come after her to end her life. If that became her fate, she wanted to be sure he felt the pain she had for so long; being completely alone, so alone that her thoughts had begun to taunt her.

The thought made her quicken her pace, trudging fast through the white covered oaks. Peering through the white mist, she gazed around for the home of the demon she had heard some village men going on about a few days ago. The demon had been taking villagers away into the mountains for some time, adults and children alike. The villagers assumed they had been eaten most likely because most of them were never seen again. One woman had escaped, claiming the only thing she remembered was being pulled away from the village by and invisible force … that her mind and limbs acted on their own, all the while a name repeating itself in her head; Sadinoka, The Mind Keeper. Many of the village's strongest men went to destroy the beast, but the farce was tossed aside when they returned to their homes with no knowledge of why they had gone in the first place, making the location of its whereabouts small. The demon did not kill the men, which made Kikyo think the creature chose who it wanted and had no use for those who had come to dispose of it. She had made it her business to find this demon, perhaps to slay it but not before she got what she wanted. If the demon could bend minds, it could be of some use to her.

Her path ended at the base of the mountain, its mass shielding her slightly from the chilling wind. Its peak rose high up into the dark clouds, making it look even more ominous. Seeing a narrow path winding along into the crags, she hoisted herself up and began to maneuver through the rocks. Most of the path was covered in thick dead branches but Kikyo could tell where people had been walking, their footprints etched in the cold mud. Her sandals would sink if she stood in one spot for too long. As she tried to lift her knees to avoid the slushy brown puddles, her grip slipped on a particular sharp rock and the tip of one her fingers cracked, sending searing pain through her palm and up her arm. The cut widened and the flesh of her hand crumpled in on itself. She glared at her wound in anger and frustration. The fact that she didn't bleed made it all the worse. To the naked eye, her skin seemed normal, warm and soft. In reality it was cold and molded to seem real, just a clay imitation of life filled with borrowed souls of the dead. She might have well been a parasite, only living on the misfortune of others.

Wrapping her hand in a thin white strip of cloth, she continued her climb. The snow relentlessly still fell, making it harder to see safe areas to walk. The path eventually became tighter and more restricted, forcing her to squeeze as best as she could along the stone walls. When she finally was able to move freely again, it seemed she had made it to the end of the path. There were two directions she could go; one led further upward and the other was a steep slope into a cave, the heart of the mountain. Knowing very well which way the demon probably was residing, she sighed and headed for the cave.

Making a glowing pink orb in her undamaged hand, she slowly trekked deeper into the dark cavern. The only sounds she heard were her own breathing and drops of melting snow, dripping from the entrance above. Although complete darkness was her only companion, she began to feel a dark aura radiating from deeper below. The presence surrounded her, almost snuffing out her spiritual powers.

" _Is this the work of the demon_?" she thought, afraid of speaking aloud for the fear of making her presence known to whatever inhabited the chasm. Just as her thoughts vanished, so did the aura.

Fighting to maintain her composure, she noticed another unnerving element; the smell. The further she walked, the stronger it got. She could have sworn it was the stench of rotting flesh, but something was off about it. It had a sweet, almost plant like aroma but not enough to be pleasant. More like the herbs that were used to preserve meat for the winter. The stench flowed into her nose and mouth, burning her throat. Coughing and covering her face with her sleeve, she searched around for the source of the odor. She had to hold back a gasp as she got her answer.

All along the walls and ground, were bodies of all shapes and sizes. The ones that seemed to still be alive were chained to the floor; their eyes wide open with a thick yellow paste making it impossible to blink. They didn't see her however, just looked straight through her. Vines wrapped around their shoulders and heads, keeping them from moving. The next thing she saw would probably give her nightmares for the rest of her days. While most of the vines were a dark green, one was bright red and pulsing, coiling around their victims chests and forcing open their jaws. The blood colored vine then snaked into their mouths and down their throats. Some of the villagers still choked and tried to claw at their necks with their shackled wrists, while others just sat and occasionally wretched weakly. The rest of the chamber was littered with corpses, their eyes gone. Some were fresh, like they had only died moments ago where as others were grey and shriveled.

Kikyo swallowed thickly, a twinge of fear running through her. Nothing was worth being in this vile place, not even revenge. Just as she was about to run away and figure out a plan to save the remaining people, the dark aura returned. With it, the miko could feel a demon approaching from the shadows. Suddenly, it stepped into the light of the dimly lit torches that hung on the ceiling above.

The first thing she saw was black eyes and white teeth which glistened like jagged diamonds. Pointed ears spiked out from its straight lime green hair, which was tied into a pony tail. Its skin was pale like death with dark blue robes adorning its form. Kikyo could tell it was female from its small breasts and slender leg peeking from beneath the fabric. On her wrists and ankles were golden bracelets, which sparkled in the fire light. At her waist were a whip and two well-polished daggers. The creature smiled as Kikyo spoke.

"Are you the one known as Sadinoka?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well isn't this wonderful!" she squealed and completely ignoring Kikyo's question. "It's not very common for villagers to just wander into my presence, let alone a lady of the heavens. Except for those brutish village men! Revolting! I hand pick my pets. Not just any old humans will do! Only certain ones have the tastiest souls."

Kikyo scowled. "Answer me you disgusting vermin!"

The demon's lower lip formed into a pout. "That wasn't very nice! No need to be a meanie! We've only just met."

"I do not make a habit of extending greetings to revolting demons. Now, tell me what I wish to know or your death will sooner than you think." She said, reaching for her bow and arrows.

The demon flinched and took one step back. "Okay … okay! You are so bossy! I thought Priestesses were supposed to have happy and carefree souls. What a fun game this will be! Yes, I am Sadinoka The Mind Keeper. Minds are drawn and bend to my will. Wills are destroyed and bodies are sucked clean of everything yummy for my tummy! Children and women's souls are the most innocent and tasty, while the men's are both arousing and more useful! There, I told you everything about me! Now you tell me your name!"

"Not likely. I have heard many rumors about you. I wish to procure your powers over the mind before I kill you. You are a plague upon this earth and must be stopped! I will not allow you to take another one of these villager's lives." She said, notching an arrow.

Sadinoka stomped her foot. "No fair! You are not playing the game right dummy! Tell me who you are!"

Kikyo fired her first shot, but the arrow swerved off to the side with a whistled past Sadinoka's head and imbedded itself into the nearby wall with one flick of her finger. Kikyo swore and tried to reach for another, but her weapon began to smoke and fall apart in her hands.

"Wait a second! I know you! You're Kikyo, the dead miko! It must be awfully humiliating to survive only on the souls of the dead. Hey, you are almost just like me! Except my pets are still alive and kicking when I eat their souls." She said, clicking her teeth.

Rage etched itself on to Kikyo's face. "I am nothing like you!"

Sadinoka stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry. "Are so, are so! What makes you think I will just let you kill me? That is no fun! Stay here are let me play with your mind!"

"Never!" Kikyo said, trying to hit her with blast of pure energy.

The demon easily dodged it and danced around her new toy, taunting her while singing "Missed me! Missed me!" Kikyo tried again and again to land just one hit, but each time Sadinoka just laughed harder and skipped around the cave.

"Okay, I am getting bored! I thought you would be more of a fight, but I guess I was wrong! Whoops! Come and join me and the others in my world! Your thoughts will eat you from the inside out and your body will be brought to the sweet ecstasy of death! Join us!" she chanted, vines emerging from the cracks in the walls and wrapping around her foe's legs.

Kikyo focused all of her energy on Sadinoka and set it on her sickening aura. "I have had enough of this! Return to lowest depths of Hell where you belong! No longer inhabit this realm! Be gone!"

Sadinoka frowned as she felt purification light pouring into her form. "Oh damn it." she mumbled. With those final words, her body imploded and her remains were sucked into a dark void created by her opponent. All remnants of her magic were disappearing, including the deadly plants that had infected the villagers. Her victims slumped into a sleep like state, their bodies cleansed of all evil. Collecting the deceased ashes in a small urn, she made a vow to release their sprits in a peaceful place far from this one. The cave was once again just a cave, not domain where a demon once resided. Kikyo smiled slightly; glad to have saved these people. When they woke up, they would have their memories, but none of what transpired there.

"Now for the real reason I had journeyed here." Kikyo said, closing her eyes and focusing her energy into the mountain's core. "I have defeated your former master! I am superior to her! Give me your power so that I may use it for my own gain! Reveal to me your divine abilities!"

Like a mighty flood, Sadinoka's magic crashed into her. Her pure spirit slowly corrupted itself into a dark a sinister force. Never had she felt so alive, even when she was living. Limitless knowledge and scenes of how the world really was polluted her thoughts, making her shudder in pleasure. Brought to her knees by the overpowering senses of anger and envy, she smiled as Inuyasha's face appeared before her eyes.

"Soon … my love, you will join me in damnation and your little whore will be torn away from you forever." she whispred, her voice echoing through the walls.


	6. Chapter 6

Content

Lying with his back propped up against the hut wall, Inuyasha watched Kagome boil some water for their lunch. Five days had passed since Shippo had returned from his training, and the sixth could not come soon enough. Now that the storm had passed, the kit had received a message that stated all of the students were to return. He admitted he would miss the little half pint a bit since he was sort of a son to him, but nothing was better than Kagome and he getting to be alone. He loved falling asleep and waking up with her bare body pressed to his. Even now, he couldn't help but stare at her enticing bottom swaying back and forth as she walked over to retrieve three Ramen Cups from her bag. He shuddered as Kagome's words played over in his head. " _Second, after he leaves in a few days … I want … I'm ready to mate with you."_

"Lunch will be ready in a few minutes." She said, pouring the steaming water into the foam containers and closing the lids.

While the hanyou licked his lips, Shippo sat in the corner with a lollipop in his mouth, preoccupied with his crayons and paper. Every so often, the kitsune would squint and his little tongue would stick out of his mouth in concentration. The picture he was working on was bright and full of colors, catching Kagome's attention. Usually Shippo just doodled to pass the time, but now it seemed like he was trying very hard to not make a single mistake. The crayons she had bought him a few weeks ago were finally getting worn down to nubs, making it difficult for the fox to hold correctly. She made a note to get him some new ones the next time she went to her time.

"Wow, that's a really good drawing Shippo." Kagome said, peeking over his shoulder.

He smiled. "Thanks Kagome. I'm working really, really hard on it. I hope Hariki likes it."

Kagome handed Inuyasha his cup, which he immediately began to devour. Smelling lunch, the fox abandoned his art and hopped over to beside the fire where she had placed his. As the miko joined them, she continued.

"Who's Hariki? A friend?" she asked, taking out her chopsticks.

Shippo stopped mid-chew and gulped, his cheeks turning red as Inuyasha's kimono. "Uh … um, y-yeah. I guess so. We are on the same rank right now, but she might beat me to fifteenth soon."

"She?" Kagome asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Shippo sighed and nodded, resting his face on his hand. "Yeah … she's funny, smart, sweet and soooo cute."

Inuyasha slurped down his last bite of noodles, seeing an opportunity to taunt the fox. "I bet you love this Hariki girl Shippo."

Shippo glanced up at him, mortified. "W-what?! No I don't!" he said.

Inuyasha laughed and reached down to ruffle his hair roughly. "Do too!"

Shippo glared at him and stomped his feet. "Do not! Stop teasing me!"

"Liar." Inuyasha taunted, picking him up by his tail and shaking him. The fox growled and whipped his body around, biting his tormentor square on the nose. The half demon yelped in pain and dropped him on the hut floor, holding his face and swearing. "Ouch! Dammit! Why you little …" He made a move to pound the kit into the ground, but Kagome was quicker.

"Inuyasha, you bully! Sit!" she scolded, sending the hanyou face first into the wood floor with a loud "Bang!" The noise echoed throughout the hut, spooking a group of crows that had congregated outside.

Shippo sniffed and turned up his nose at his oppressor, puffing out his chest. "That's what you get for picking on me you jerk!"

Before Inuyasha could retort, Kagome cleared her throat and gave the fox kit an irritated look before she glanced at Inuyasha and snorted in laughter at the four distinct puncture holes on the end of her love's nose. The hanyou scowled at her and huffed, crossing his arms. Shippo stuck his tongue out and continued to eat his lunch, ignoring Inuyasha's furious face. While the kit was oblivious to him, he began to roll up his sleeve to pound the brat, but Kagome stepped in front of him.

"Inuyasha, stop it! You have to admit, you kind of deserved it." She said, trying to stop herself from snickering.

He lowered his arm and his ears flicked. "Feh, whatever."

Seeing the fight was over, Kagome grabbed her cup and plopped down next to him, nudging her leg against his. He smiled, gulped down his last bite of Ramen, and bent down to whisper.

"One more day." He said, licking her softly behind her ear on the sensitive spot on her neck.

She shivered and struggled to keep her face its normal shade. Seeing Shippo had finished his noodles and went back to coloring, she pecked him gently on the lips and nuzzled his cheek. She again noticed his nose and giggled. The marks had now gotten slightly red, making them look like pimples instead of bites. "Is your nose okay tough guy?"

"Shut up." He mumbled, standing up and helping her to her feet. "Go get dressed, wench."

Kagome frowned when she noticed she was still in her pajamas. How had she forgotten? Pushing the thought aside, she playfully punched his arm and walked down the hall and into their bedroom. Deciding it was still too cold for her school uniform, she strode over to the wooden chest where she kept her spare clothes to find a warm and possibly clean outfit. She had not been able to wash any of her clothes because the river was still frozen over. If the weather didn't warm up a little, she might have to go back to the future to get new things to wear.

Before she began to dig into her piles of shirts and jeans, a bright mass of blues and greens caught her eye. Lying across the bed she shared with Inuyasha, was a beautiful kimono. She placed a hand over her mouth as she knelt down and caressed the soft fabric. The cloth was a rich ocean blue with very detailed jade green leaves woven into the sleeves and neckline. The miko picked it up and placed it against herself … realizing it was sturdy but at the same time light as a feather. Smiling to herself, she quickly shrugged out of her tank top and sleep pants. Shivering from the sudden loss of warmth, she gently slipped her form into the garment, pulling it snug against her body. It was two layers, so it took her a few minutes to figure out how to place them both correctly. Adjusting the collar and tying the sash around her waist, she squealed in delight and twirled dramatically in a circle, the furs that were sewn into it tickling her neck.

" _It's so warm."_ She thought, kneading the smooth material with her fingers.

Inuyasha smirked as he heard Kagome moving or rather dancing around their room. This morning, he had snuck out of the hut before she had woken up and raced to the village. The day before yesterday in the village, he had spied a merchant selling winter garb. Kagome needed a better form of protection from the cold than her future clothes. Taking some money from the rewards from his missions with Miroku, he haggled with the old man to sell him the kimono he knew Kagome would like. The old geezer was stubborn, but eventually Inuyasha was able to persuade, or rather threaten with his fist, the man into bringing the price down to an amount he could afford. He wasn't proud of scaring the codger to death, but nothing was too good for his Kagome. After she had awaked to make breakfast, he pulled the outfit from his robes and placed it neatly on their bed.

Kagome emerged into the main room, skipping and spinning as she moved over to him. "Inuyasha, did you buy this for me?"

He nodded and drank in her petite frame. "Do you like it?"

Seeing Shippo had run outside to chase some crows, she bounced forward and placed her lips on his. He pulled her to him and she instantly melted into his embrace. After a few seconds of gentle kissing, she pulled away and smiled at him before she spoke. "It's wonderful. Thank you."

He shrugged, his cheeks turning a little pink. "It's nothing; you can't wear your uniform in this weather and can't wash any clothes right now. It was a pain getting the old man to sell it for a cheaper price, but I convinced him in the end." He said, a sly grin forming on his lips.

Kagome raised her eyebrows at him, knowing he wasn't exactly one to approach things calmly. "What do you mean by "convinced"? You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"No, but I wanted to … ancient, shriveled old man." He growled.

Kagome went over all of the people who sold goods in the village, trying to pin point which man Inuyasha was referring to. She remembered a man selling Kimonos that he claimed where from different and exotic regions. He was a nice old man from what she had seen; always greeting her whenever she walked by on her duties. He even had offered her a very pretty outfit for free, but she politely declined. He said his name was Ukonobu. The old man could barely reach to shake her hand, let alone be the cranky miser Inuyasha described him to be.

Kagome looked at him, puzzled. "I think you are talking about Ukonobu, but that man would never hurt a fly. You must have done something to upset him."

He already had a theory to why the man disliked him. A month ago, Miroku had procured a few supposedly rare blends of wine from one of the jobs they had taken. Seeing the smell made Inuyasha sick and Kagome defiantly wasn't partial to it, the monk decided to take the rewards with him and keep them for Sango and himself. When they were about a mile away from the home, Miroku grew restless and decided to indulge in one of them by himself. The hanyou knew the man could hold his liquor from his many drinking sessions with Mushin when they had visited the temple. Things seemed fine until his companion tossed back one gulp after another, finishing one of the bottles before opening another. As they entered the village, the monk began to sway on his feet, his face turning green and eyes glossy. Before Inuyasha could attempt to steer him away from the market place, Miroku stumbled and hit his head on wooden beam above one of the stands and vomited violently all over a pile of expensive looking garments on display. The man selling them screamed a list of curses at the pair and ended up swatting at them both with a stick. Inuyasha hurried away and directed Miroku away from the commotion and towards his hut. The following days consisted of the self-proclaimed "holy man" swearing he would never drink again and the old merchant glaring whenever either one of them walked by.

He shook his head free of the memory and ran his knuckles across her cheek. "Feh, it doesn't matter. I just wanted to give you something nice."

She caressed the warm fabric and smiled. "I do love it, thank you."

He smiled and cupped her face, kissing her warmly and nibbling at her lips. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling her way into his warm chest.

Wrapped in each other's embrace, they failed to notice Shippo enter the hut, a few crow feathers stuck in his hair. "Hey Kagome, look what I caught for dinner!" He said, raising four dead birds above his head, patiently waiting for the miko to praise him on his catch. When he didn't hear her reply, he glanced up them and pouted when she hadn't acknowledged him.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh when she could feel the jealousy radiating of the kit in waves. Kneeling down to his level, she felt her stomach turn at the sight of the four dead birds in the fox's hands. From what she had gathered, crows were not really edible, but had studied up back in her time on the computer and it said that they were safe to eat if cooked thoroughly. You had to take what you could in this time of year. Even in this weather, Inuyasha always managed to come back from hunting with either a wild boar or some rabbits. All of the others in the village had to save and ration meals until the animals returned once warmer weather came. She was happy the kit had thought to catch something, but why did they have to be crows? Kagome was sure they were probably all feather and bone, with very little meat and a gamey taste. Maybe she could make a decent stew out of them.

Grimacing, she took the fowls from Shippo and set them aside. "Good job Shippo, they will make a nice dinner tonight." She said, ruffling his hair. Taking Inuyasha's hand, she grabbed her bow and arrows. "Let's head to the village, I need to buy a few things."

Shippo smiled and turned to leave first, but stopped when a loud popping noise sounded in the hut. Inuyasha pulled Kagome behind him and reached for Tetsusaiga, but the commotion didn't seem to bother the kitsune. He removed his hands from over his ears and smiled as a small bubble of red and blue smoke appeared before him. When he popped it, a shimmering yellow card dropped into his palm. He smelled it and immediately knew who had sent it, as if her pretty writing hadn't let him know first. The fox bounced in place after he read her message.

Kagome stepped from behind Inuyasha, eager to know what he was so happy about. "What's that Shippo?"

"It's a note from Hariki. She wants me to come back a day early to help her train for our exam." He said, blush staining his face. Stuffing the paper into his pocket, he raced past them to his room. He returned a moment later, his bag on his shoulders. Gathering up his crayons, he tossed them into the pack and grabbed his drawing, delicately folding it and placing it in his vest. "I'm gonna leave now, you guys! I don't wanna miss a chance to help her train and play some."

Once they walked outside, he hopped on to Kagome's shoulder and pecked her on the cheek. "I'll be back in two weeks. See ya later!" he said before jumping into the air and transforming into his pink balloon form. His little arms wiggled and waved to them before he disappeared over the snow covered trees.

Kagome smiled and leaned into Inuyasha's warmth. "That was quick. You think he will be okay on the way there?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine." He said, kneeling down so she could climb on to his back. "I thought he'd never leave!"

Kagome smacked his arm lightly. "Oh be nice, I like it when he comes to see us. I'm glad he sees here as his home."

Inuyasha stood up and twisted her around to where she was cradled in his arms, making her gasp in surprise. "Did I say one more day? I meant today." He murmured, kissing her hard and pulling away to nip at her neck. "Let's hurry and get what you need cause when we get back, we won't be leaving the hut for a few days."

The miko caught his meaning and blushed, squealing as he raced off down the hill toward the village.


	7. Chapter 7

Desire

Inuyasha paced back and forth impatiently as Kagome hurried to the best of her ability to buy the few meager items they needed. He also was trying very hard to keep the image of her naked from his mind, afraid he would attract attention to them if he got aroused in the middle of the village market. He didn't want to be here; he wanted to be in the hut with her, worshiping her body with everything he had. If he had to wait much longer, he would scoop her up and run back to their home whether she had found everything they needed or not. She had finally said she was ready to be his and he was growing antsy.

Kagome smiled at the woman who had sold her some rice and then turned to the fidgeting half demon behind her. "Okay, now we can leave. I got everything and more; everyone is so overly generous when I'm around. I feel kind of bad."

Inuyasha walked up to her and looked at the pile of spoils in her arms. "Remember what I said before we came here. Are you sure that is everything?"

Kagome blushed and nodded hastily. "Yep."

Inuyasha smirked and knelt down. "Hop on."

She smiled and climbed swiftly on to his back, her heart already beating faster. As he felt her breasts press into his back, he sighed in pleasure before a group of scents hit his nose, bringing with it a twinge of annoyance. Pin pointing where they were emanating from, he spotted Sango, Miroku and Keade walking alongside the icy river. The trio hadn't seemed to notice them yet and he intended to use that to his advantage. Standing, he spun around and headed the opposite direction, racing out of the village and running the back way to their home. Kagome gazed around as her half demon sped out of the village and into the white and sparkling forest, taking the long path back to the hut. Why was he going this way?

She tapped his shoulder. "Uh … Inuyasha? Why are you taking the long road?"

"I saw the monk and Sango walking with the old woman. I knew that if they spotted us we would be at the village the rest of the day I didn't feel like waiting around. The runt is gone and I intend to keep you all to myself for a while." He said, gently squeezing her butt.

Rather than smack him, she blushed and snuggled into his shoulder. "For once, I'm glad you avoided them. I love them all but I love you the most. Anyway, I would have made up an excuse because more pleasurable activities await us at home than tea and talking."

He smiled and chuckled, glad that she agreed. Growling and shaking his head as snowflakes gathered on his eyelashes, he observed the landscape. Since the storm had passed, the weather was a bit calmer. There was no wind, but still the air was still thick and frigid. The snow upon the ground had solidified and would now crunch as he walked. He thought back to a few weeks ago when the first flakes had fallen. Kagome had shook him awake that morning and insisted on going out to play in it. He rolled his eyes as she ran from the hut and dived into a pile of fresh powder. She giggled and spread her arms and legs, trying to make what she called a snow angel. After a few minutes she sat up shivering, her cheeks and hands red from the cold.

"Okay wench, get up and come inside before you freeze." He said, pulling her to her feet.

After changing into some dry clothes, she sat against the hut wall as Inuyasha started a blazing fire. When the flames were to his satisfaction, he joined her and pulled her close, trying to warm her up. He kissed her softly and took it upon himself to bring her hands to his mouth, breathing into them to warm her fingers.

"Are you okay?" he asked, seeing her scooting closer to the hearth.

She smiled and moved back to snuggle into him. "I'm perfect."

Inuyasha smiled at the memory as they finally reached their home. Letting Kagome slip off his back, he had to reach forward and steady her as she almost slipped on the wet ground. She gave him a sheepish grin, holding tightly to his arm for support.

"Be careful clumsy." He teased, flashing a toothy smirk. "The last thing I need is you breaking a bone."

Letting her go inside first, he walked to the left side of the hut to gather some logs. Shaking them free of frost, he piled them into his arms and made a note to cut more in a few days. More than ready for what was about to happen, he brushed his robe free of snow and followed her inside. The temperature in the hut had dropped since the fire had shrunk into a pile of smoking embers. Knowing it would take Inuyasha a few minutes to get an acceptable fire started, she hurried over to her bag and pulled out a box of matches she had brought form her era. After Inuyasha placed the new logs in a tower pattern, she struck a match and held it to the logs, waiting for it to catch. When the flames finally rose, Kagome stood up and glanced at her half demon, a light blush covering her cheeks.

Inuyasha swallowed and cleared his throat. "Do you … uh, wanna … head to the bedroom?" he asked.

She smiled at how nervous he was, trying not to giggle as he fidgeted with his fingers. "Yeah … you go ahead. I'll be just a second."

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her as she hurried over to the chest were she kept all of her clothes and other belongings. "What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed him into the other room. "I'll be right there in a bit. I promise." She said, giving him quick peck on the cheek.

He finally relented and disappeared behind the mesh screen of their bedroom. She sighed and tried to calm down now that he was out of sight. She heard him grumbling to himself and the rustling of sheets, her face heating up at the noise. The miko shook her head and focused on the task of making herself smell and look a little better. During the warm seasons, she would use the river or a lake, but that really was not an option at the moment. Since the weather had been the way it was she had only been able to travel to the hot springs once every three days, and today was not her cleanest day. When it got warmer, she might try to persuade Inuyasha to build her a wash room with a tub. The half demon didn't ever seem to notice when she smelled, but she sure as hell did.

Making sure the hut door was tied shut, she hurriedly shimmied out of her elegant kimono, placing it neatly off to the side. She sighed and stared at herself in the mirror she had brought from home, grabbing her brush and forcing it through the knotted mess that was her hair. After she had made it look halfway neat, she undid her bra and slid her underwear down, tossing them both away into the corner. Kneeling down, she rummaged around until she found the bag of heaven sent baby wipes she had kept stashed for when she wanted to be intimate with Inuyasha or just wanted to feel clean. The cold from the crack in the door biting her skin, she moved closer to the fire as she thoroughly scrubbed every inch of herself. She had shaved a few days ago and was pleased to see that her skin was not yet prickly. Satisfied with her grooming, she stood up and padded across the wood floor and back to her pile of outfits. She picked through them intently until she found the garment she was looking for. Holding it up and shaking it free of wrinkles, she blushed and bit her lip, hoping Inuyasha liked it as much as she did.

Meanwhile, the hanyou could hear Kagome rushing back and forth around the hut. He swallowed thickly as a few minutes went by and she had not appeared. A million thoughts went through his mind. What was she doing? Was she having second thoughts about becoming his mate? He didn't think he could handle her rejection. She could have her pick of any man in the village and yet she chose to be with him … he didn't deserve her. When he realized how stupid he sounded, he shook his head free of any doubts. No, Kagome loved him and he loved her … more than his own life. He vowed to whatever gods had blessed him by sending her to him; he would fight to make her happy for the rest of his days.

He glanced up from his place on their bed as Kagome timidly peeked from behind the hanging door. As she slipped inside, his eyes widened at what she was wearing. Adorning his woman's perfect curves was a very delicate and lacey garment that barely reached down to her thighs, to where he could almost see her _there_. The fabric was a light shade of purple and as held up with two thin straps at her shoulders … shoulders he wanted to kiss. The outfit hugged her form like and second skin, accenting her tantalizing breasts and hips. Feeling heat rush to his member, he swallowed thickly and tried to focus as the smell of her arousal hit his senses.

"W-what are you wearing?" he asked, a bead of sweat gathering on his brow.

She blushed and gave him a small smile. "It's from my era … called lingerie … do you like it?"

Not being able to help himself, he stood up and advanced toward her. Before she could stop him, he forced her against the wall and attacked her neck and cleavage with hungry kisses and licks. "Does that answer your question?"

She gasped as he nipped at her collarbone. "Yes … very much."

He stopped and glanced at her when she stilled, her hands shaking slightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah … just a little nervous." She said, giving him a sheepish smile.

He smiled and nudged his nose against hers. "So am I … but don't worry too much. We can go as slow as you want. I don't know anything about this either."

She nodded, sighing and kissing him gently. "We can find out together … I love you."

Placing his hands on her hips, he smiled and nuzzled her cheek. "I love you too."


End file.
